This invention relates to a tape measure strip particularly suitable for use by a pipe fitter but which may also be used by other workers, such as boilermakers, welders, layout persons, mill rights, and iron workers. Carpenters may also have use for a tape measure strip in accordance with the invention.
The tape measure strip in accordance with the invention is a standard English tape strip having highliner black dots and black slash marks associated with the graduation lines so that the tape measure is easier to read. The strip has aids for the pipe fitter on one surface of the strip, with further aids, charts, and the like on the other surface. The strip is a unique item produced mainly for use with pipe fitting. The tape strip may be housed in a conventional housing of the retractable type.
A tape strip in accordance with the invention may, for example, have a length of 25 feet and have a surface marked adjacent one edge with first measuring indicia along the entire length of the strip and along an opposite edge adjacent a leading portion of the strip with separate end-to-end take-off charts extending lengthwise along the strip providing information respectively for different pipe fittings. The opposite edge of the one surface of the strip is also marked with further measuring indicia along the length of the strip following the charts. The first measuring indicia includes cumulative inch markings along the length of the strip with selected markings at repeated multiple-inch spacings being distinctively marked.
The further measuring indicia includes cumulative footage markings at the respective footage intervals and inch markings from 1 to 11 between each foot marking. The further indicia also includes total footage markings between selected inch marks.
Each take-off chart includes an identifying mark at one end thereof, a lengthwise column of pipe size marks, and an adjacent registering column of corresponding take-off marks. The opposite surface of the strip is also marked with respective charts located end to end to provide information for different size pipe flanges related to different pipe sizes.
These, together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent, reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.